Locker Room Fun
by YumYum365
Summary: Zac Efron and Mark Wahlberg Fuck


Zac

I was painting hard as sweat dribbled down my neck and my naked chest. "5 more minutes," I told myself, trying to make the most out of my workout. I had been at the gym for two hours and was finally almost done with cardio and done for the day. I felt my heart throb as I continued to run. About 25 feet in front of me, on the bench-press, Mark Wahlberg was sweating like crazy. He really pushed himself to maintain his huge and muscular chest. I watched him for a while, his muscles pulsating, his shorts outlining his cock.

I shook my head out of it and tried to focus on running. Why was I thinking about another guy's cock? Or how firm his chest was? I guess it was just admiration, or based on the tingling sensation in my cock, I probably was attracted to him. I'm not usually attracted to guys. Then again, this is Mark Wahlberg. I stared back at him again. His thighs were meaty and defined. I could see up his shorts almost high enough to satisfy me but not quite. He wore a white muscle t. His arms exploded out of it and were extremely defined. Watching them go up and down as he bench-pressed all that weight only made my penis situation worse. I now had a full hard on, and running wasn't really comfortable anymore. I had a minute left but decided just to call it quits and focus on getting rid my problem.

I tried to look away from Mark, but his body was mesmerizing. I decided to just tuck my penis into the waist band of my shorts because Mark's effect on my penis was not going away any time soon. I walked into the locker room, applying pressure to my penis through the waist band, hoping I wouldn't explode out of it and reveal my hard on to all the men in the locker room. I looked around and made eye contact with an old naked man. His skin was saggy, but his cock was large. It really made me want to see Mark's. I sat down on a bench near the showers, and tried to get myself soft, but it was no use. I was going to need to cum before I left the gym.

Mark

Exhausted, I entered the locker room, ready to bring an end to my strenuous workout. My chest was feeling pretty sore, and I felt like I could use a massage. When I walked in, I saw Zac Efron sitting on a bench by the showers. I decided to walk over there and change by him. I put my clothes down next to him, startling him as he looked upward. His eyes didn't meet mine, but they examined my body up close. I had seen him staring at me from the treadmill before. Maybe I could have some fun with this situation.

"Hey, you're Zac right?", I asked.

"Yeah, and you're Mark", he responded.

"Is there any chance you would be willing to quickly massage my chest? I think I pulled something."

He looked shocked at my question and his face pinked up a little bit. He had a sharp jaw line and was built so well. He was muscular and had a body I craved.

"Um yeah, sure", he responded.

"Thanks, man"

I pulled off my muscle t with his face inches away. He stared, appearing mesmerized by my naked upper body. I laid down on the bench with my back toward the ground. Zac moved to the side of me, and placed his hands on my chest. He massaged my pecs, and I twitched as his hand passed over my nipples. He started adding more pressure, and his muscular hands were really doing a good job.

"You might be able to get more pressure if you sit on top of me," I said, doing anything I could to advance the situation.

Zac looked flustered but said, "Alright".

He wrapped one of his legs around my body and returned to rubbing my chest. As he rubbed, he slid back and forth against my waist. I could feel his hard cock pressing against me and it turned me on. At this point, there was nobody else in the locker room, and I had the freedom to take this as far as I wanted. I started moaning as Zac pushed into my chest and squeezed my pecs hard. It seemed like he had involuntarily started sliding back and forth against my cock, his hard on pressing into me. It was almost as if he was dry humping me, and it turned me on like crazy. His hands began to wander, slowly finding their way down my arms, squeezing on my biceps. He pulled my arms up and let our faces get really close. I was fully hard now, and I think we both were going to need release. He looked into my now exposed armpits, and it seemed like he was fighting the urge not to stick his face in them. I decided enough was enough and that it was time we both got what we wanted.

I brought one of my hands to the back of Zac's neck and forcefully shoved his head into my armpit. He moaned in appreciation. His tongue licked up my sweaty armpit hair, and his nose inhaled the scent. He couldn't pull himself away, so I had to make him switch armpits. As his tongue explored my armpits, his hips bucked back and forth, making my cock throb beneath him. He came up for air and looked me in the eyes. I admired his chiseled jaw and sexy face. He rubbed one of his hands through my brown hair and pulled my hair and head back, exposing my neck. His tongue licked up my neck as he started sucking and leaving little hickies. He made his way to my jaw and slid his tongue down the sharp line. He then pulled away for a second and stared at my lips. A look of longing and desire entered his eyes. I leaned up, grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him in for a long kiss.

 **Zac**

Our tongues explored each other's mouths, and I don't think I had ever been this horny. I wanted Mark badly, and I was finally having him. Our tongued battled for dominance, and I decided to let him win. As we kissed, my hand traveled down the side of his chiseled body and grabbed onto his dick through his shorts. Mark moaned into my mouth. He was rock hard and had a huge cock. Luckily, for the time being, that huge cock was mine. His hands traveled down my naked chest and played with my hard nipples. When he pulled on one, I let out a moan into his mouth. We were both so horny, and there were too many clothes in the way. I broke the kiss and began removing his sports shorts to leave him in just his white briefs. I quickly removed mine as well and was in my black boxer briefs. Mark's underwear perfectly outlined his thick and meaty cock. I went back on top of him, and kissed him hard but only for a second. My mouth then traveled down to his chest. I used my hands to cup his pecs and give them a good squeeze as my tongue assaulted his nipples. I kept moving, letting my tongue trace the outline of his defined abs. The trail of hair that led to his dick was now right in front of my face and I licked it softly. His dick was about to be mine. I grabbed onto it through the briefs and began stroking the shaft. Mark moaned loudly. I placed my mouth near the head and started lapping it up through the boxers.

"Fuuuuck! Bring your dick over here." Mark moaned.

I got us in sixty-nine position and started grinding my cock into his face. His tongue was out and ready to lick up my whole cock. I continued licking and rubbing him through the briefs. Mark grabbed onto my ass and pushed it toward him, making my cock press up against his face. He licked my balls through the briefs, turning me on even more. His hands explored the surface of my ass, squeezing it hard and then smacking it even harder. I moaned against his cloth-covered cock. His tongue against my balls, he let his finger trace the crack of my ass, causing me to moan even harder. At this point, the briefs needed to go. I ripped his off, and his cock came bobbing up at me, slapping me in the face. I grabbed it at the base and placed the head in my mouth. I let my tongue swirl around and collect his precum as he moaned against my balls. He gripped onto my briefs and ripped them in two, exposing my bare ass. His mouth now took in both of my balls as his hands stroked my ass. I began to deep throat him, and he wanted to know what my cock tasted like as well. He removed my balls from his mouth and took in the head of my cock.

"You're huge," mark moaned against my cock. I smiled as I engulfed his whole penis. Mark was slowly moving up the length of my penis, taking more and more in every second until I bucked my hips and slammed my cock all the way into his mouth. He moaned in appreciation, as did I. I started to bob my head up and down at a fast rate while also fucking his face. This was heaven.

Mark removed my dick from his mouth and brought his head to my ass. He kissed my cheeks and admired my bubble butt. His hands stroked every part of my ass, before smacking it and spreading my cheeks, exposing my hole. He spit in it before bringing his tongue to it. As his tongue passed over my hole, I moaned against his dick. He slid his tongue up and down against my hole until finally, he let it enter. As his tongue entered my anus, I screamed into his dick. Nothing had ever been in my butt before, and I didn't realize how good it would feel or how much it would make me crave more. He thrusted his tongue in and out of my ass hole as he added a finger. I was moaning uncontrollably against his cock. I removed his cock from my mouth and he moved behind me. He placed his dick in between my cheeks and thrusted, not entering my hole, but sliding against it . He held my legs in place and continued thrusting in between my ass cheeks. He let his dick press hard against my ass as he bent down and kissed and suckled on my shoulder, moving his hands around to my chest. One hand rubbed my pec and nipple as the other began stroking my dick. Mark then continued his thrusts, and I was feeling sensations in so many different places. I needed him to fuck me now.

"Mark, please fuck me" I begged

He happily obliged, lining his dick up with my slobbered-up anus and beginning to enter. It hurt at first, as his massive cock entered into my hole. Mark went slowly at first, stroking my cock as he went. Then suddenly, he slammed all the way in, and I moaned loudly. His chest was against my back, restraining and feeling up my muscular body. He swiveled his hips, and the pain quickly became pleasure. As he stroked my cock, I grew lustful and I needed him to start moving. He got the sense and started thrusting into me. Back and forth, we both moaned loudly.

 **Mark**

"Fuck!" I shouted as I continued to slam into Zac. His ass was so nice and tight; it felt perfect to have my dick inside of it. I thrusted back and forth as I stroked his dick. I brought my mouth to his neck and suckled on the side as I fucked him.

"Harder!" Zac moaned.

I happily obliged and began thrusting vigorously into his asshole. Zac's moan became constant. I knew he was close and so was I. I removed my mouth from his neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to cum inside you". I bit onto his neck and we both moaned uncontrollably. Zac screamed, "FUCK!" as he exploded all over the bench. His ass tightened around my cock, and I turned his head and pulled him in for a kiss. I gave one last hard thrust and released my cum inside of his ass. We both collapsed onto the bench.

I bent down to Zac's ass and slurped up the cum as it poured out. I collected it in my mouth and then pulled Zac in for a kiss. He moaned as he tasted my seed and swallowed all of it.

"That's delicious," he said, as his cock sprung back to life.

I noticed his cock getting hard again, and I grabbed onto it.

"It's my turn now", I said, as I started pumping his cock up and down. I brought my head to it and lapped it up with my saliva. He moaned as I bobbed my head up and down. My hands traced his abs and chest as his dick hit the back of my throat. Everything about Zac got me so horny all over again. I was rock solid, and I was ready to be the one getting fucked.

Zac pulled his cock out of my mouth and brought me in for a kiss. His tongue entered my mouth as he tasted remnants of my cum. He broke the kiss and pushed my back against the bench. He put my meaty legs over his shoulders and brought his head down. First he let his tongue slide up my shaft. He then deep throated the whole thing. I moaned loudly. He moved his mouth down to my balls and let them roll across his tongue. He then let his tongue trace against my hole, eliciting a moan from me. He squeezed my firm ass cheeks, as his tongue darted in my hole. It felt strange but good. Slowly, as his tongue licked in and out of my hole, I grew desperate. I needed his cock, and he was well aware of that. He got up and pressed his dick against my hole. He leaned down and kissed me hard. As we kissed, he moved his dick back, lined himself up with my hole, and thrust hard all the way in. He didn't take it slow at first the way I had with him, and it turned me on so much. He started thrusting immediately, and I moaned into his mouth from pain and pleasure. His hands pressed against my chest and began massaging my pecs again. The sensations from my nipples and my asshole were intense. He slid his hands up my arm and began licking my armpits once again. This time was much better since I also had his dick deep in my ass.

His thrusts grew harder and harder.

"Fuck! Stroke my cock!", I begged.

Zac brought one hand to my cock and started jacking me off in rhythm with his thrusts. He was doing everything perfectly, and I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to last. As he took his other hand and tweaked my nipple, I knew it was over. I pulled him in for a kiss and my dick exploded all over our chests and poured down his hand. I panted as Zac removed his dick from my ass and shoved it in my mouth. Cum started shooting down my throat, and his seed tasted delicious. His cock still in my mouth, he bent down and sucked up all of my cum of my chest. He ate every last drop. Zac then collapsed on top of me. We fell asleep with his head inches away from my cock and his cock still in my mouth.


End file.
